Ravish Me
by dreamofdesire
Summary: Sometimes a girl just needs to release a little steam. Leah may want one, but she doesn't always need a man to scratch her itch. Rated M for masturbation and language.


Leah Clearwater lazily walked down the wet sandy beach late at night trying, unsuccessfully, to clear her head. She's been tossing and turning all night, desperately struggling to catch a few hours of sleep so by the time her shift came in the morning she would be semi rested; alert enough to do her job at least. The reason for her unrest was currently running through the forest, still whining about his one and only love Bella Swan, the bane of Leah's existence. That may be a little over dramatic but as far as Leah was concerned it was warranted, considering that fact that every time she shifted the same time he did she had to hear about it. Complete and utter bullshit if you asked her; not that anyone did. In fact everyone still thought of her as an annoying bitch. Leah was confused about that bit seeing as how the reason for their feelings towards her were because she never stopped thinking about Sam and making him and everyone else that could hear her thoughts miserable. I mean for the love of God she hadn't done that in months. After Jacob went off the deep end and took off because of some stupid girl who didn't even love him and after hearing him moan and cry about it, Leah realized that she must have looked like an utter fucking fool mooning over Sam that she ceased thinking about him all together, cold-turkey.

Now Leah wasn't having a hard time sleeping because she felt bad for Jake or even felt resentment towards him; only if it was that easy. No the reason Leah Clearwater could not fall happily into a wonderful REM cycle was because she could not stop thinking about fucking Jacob Black's brains out. Yup, she wanted him to fuck her every which way 'til she couldn't walk straight. From the front, from the back, reverse, up against the wall, on the floor, on the bed, in the shower, in the kitchen, outside under the stars, up against a tree, hell she even wanted to fuck him in that ugly piece of shit car he loves so much. The only problem with anyone of her many scenarios was that Jacob Black, without a doubt, hated Leah's guts. He'd rather fuck a vampire than Leah, she was sure of it.

I guess you couldn't really blame the guy; she was kind of a bitch to him about the whole Bella 'thing'. Ok maybe more than kind of, maybe she was a huge raging bitch monster. I mean Leah of all people should have been supportive; she went through the same exact emotions when Sam started seeing Emily. Oh well! You live and you learn…or so everyone keeps telling her.

With her shift starting in half and hour and no sleep in sight Leah did the only thing she could think of to relieve her tension. She sat down on a piece of driftwood, unzipped her pants and slipped her hand down her underwear while the other played with her breasts. She used her pointer finger to massage her clitoris while the other hand rubbed her hardening nipples. Leah took a finger and pushed it into her sex and moved in and out. She pictured Jacob thrusting in and out of her with his giant cock, moaning her name and sucking on her rock hard nipples. Leah began to moan and writhe against her own fingers. She quickly inserted another finger, needing to feel like Jacob himself was fucking her, not that two fingers did him justice at all. She moved her digits in and out quickly climaxing and cuming in her own hand. She had to remove the hand from her breast to muffle her loud moans of pleasure. After the wave of ecstasy passed Leah lowered her shirt and re-buttoned her pants; she needed to take a shower and maybe take care of herself just one more time before she had to patrol the woods.

Unbeknownst to her, Leah had an audience during her riveting performance and she wasn't the only one 'taking care of themself'.

Jacob was frozen in place. He'd accidently stumbled upon the one and only bitch queen herself, Leah Clearwater, masturbating. Never in his life did he think he would see that. Of course he'd thought about it, who wouldn't with a body like that the possibilities were endless. He couldn't take his eyes away, even though the act was incredibly private. Jake watched as she raised her shirt and started kneading one of her gorgeous breasts in her hands, the image causing the monster in his pants to twitch. He just about lost it when her hand disappeared in her pants and she started moaning. Lucky fucking hand! As her gasps of pleasure began to escalate Jacob shoved his hand in his own pants and began to jerk himself off, the whole time never taking his eyes off of her. Jacob would never in his lifetime, even if he lived to be a thousand, every forget the look on her face as she came. It was at that moment that he forgot how much of a bitter harpy she was and focused on how beautiful she was and more importantly how much he wanted to be the one that caused her such pleasure. He quickly finished himself off, removing his hand from his ripped shorts.

Jacob decided than and there that his new mission was to thoroughly fuck the hell out of Leah Clearwater. Good thing for Leah Jacob always finishes his missions.


End file.
